Venedril
The Venedril are the second smartest species native to the ocean world of Viridae. They have built large hive cities in the shallower seas and have developed vessels that double as submarines and starships. Soon after the Citadel's conflict with TSA began, the Venedril joined the Citadel Alliance. Biology The average size of a Venedril is about 7 ft tall and 200 pounds but they can grow to about 11 ft tall and weigh 400 pounds. Venedril barely swim but skulk the sea floor like crabs however they are capable of moving swiftly trough water. They have no bones but instead have muscle densely packed to form strong limbs. The Venedril have six limbs in all. Two arms connected at the shoulders that are extraordinarily long and sport four long finger, two shorter arms connected at the ribs that have three fingers, and two digitgrade legs with that have four toes. While in their hive cities in the shallow waters, Venedril usually walk bipedally but while moving on the abyssal ocean floor, they can use their long arms to assist them in moving under the massive pressures of the deeper areas. Their heads are similar in shape to humans save for the fact that they are more upside-down egg shaped and have small black eyes closer to the sides of their heads. there mouths are also similar to humans but they have three rows of small razor-sharp teeth. They communicate using language when they can't make direct contact or are sharing a secret. Otherwise they use bioluminescence to convey messages and express emotion. Society Venedril society values selflessness and brotherhood over anything else. Venedril work together to build giant hives in shallow seas. These hives are built to celebrate the birth of new queens. The queens govern individual hives and all citizens therein. The queens only take orders from a king. King's can only be male and are limited to only one per generation. Kings control all Venedril meaning that the Venedril are a species that have no seperate nations. The ordinary citizens are given tasks to do around the hive. They treat any task with great importance. Whether it be a queen's aid or a janitor, all tasks are viewed as a screw in the machine that keeps the hive moving. Any task left undone with bring the machine crashing to a halt and failure to complete a task can result to exile in the closest abyss. Military In their early history, the Venedril had little to no contact with off-world races and were on good terms with most races on Viridae so they once lacked a very powerful military. They were mostly defensive and built battle turrets around individual hives to protect against giant ameobrums. This changed when a TSA fleet tried to conquer their world and six cities were decimated. The Venedril realized that they needed an organized and powerful army to defend against future invaders. They soon after came into contact with the CA and joined to keep their world protected. The Venedril quickly began to build their own unique battleships and trained strong ground units to give the Citadel Alliance a fighting chance. With their strong economy, the Venedril have more than enough resources for their army. Their ships are powerful and their fleets are numerous. Their ground soldiers can hold their own against any average soldier and even spectres. The ground troops move in massive, organized waves. While in combat stance, the Venedril walk with their long arms and legs while using their shorter arms to carry two weapons at once. They rarely take prisoners. Weaponry *Concussor Rifle--lauches an extremely compressed hydrogen-oxygen bubble that breaks bones without damaging skin. *Barb launcher--shotgun-like weapon that launches poisonous barbs into enemies *Curodone--Rifle that shoots acid-like gelatin *Spore cell--grenade-like weapon that sends a cloud of acidic spores through the water Category:Species